


Rumors

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn heard rumors about a certain pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

He heard the rumors a few weeks after leaving the medical ward. Most of them were told with straight faces, people treating the information as if it were fact. There was no malice behind it and yet...

And yet Finn knew it was wrong. Eventually he could take it no longer and he went to confront the topic of the rumors one day, waiting until Poe was alone and working on his plane. "Poe? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Poe looked up, wiping his forehead with the back of a hand. "What's up?" he asked.

"Why do people keep talking about you like you're some kind of sex hungry fiend?"

Poe couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Finn, shaking his head. "We really got to work on how blunt you are at times," he said.

"Poe, you told me you hate the idea of sex."

"Yeah."

"Then why..?"

Poe shrugged. "It's a weird stereotype about people from the Yavins and similar planets like ours. Don't ask me why. I have no idea myself to be honest."

"I don't like it," Finn muttered.

"They're just dumb," Poe assured him. He smiled when this did not immediately soothe the former Stormtrooper. He reached out and hugged him around his middle, pulling him against his body in a tight embrace. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I love you."

Finn blushed and turned his head, looking Poe over briefly before kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Dameron."

"I love you too, Finn."


End file.
